


Nowhere You Can Run That I Can’t Follow, Princess

by LaughingFreak



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, Friends With Benefits, M/M, set in season 8, they have a relationship they just won't admit it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-04
Updated: 2020-04-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:08:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23481481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaughingFreak/pseuds/LaughingFreak
Summary: Bronn finds Jaime in Winterfell and reminds him that he’s a stupid bitch that doesn’t know how to care for his own life and he was going to remind him that it wasn’t easy to get away from him.
Relationships: Bronn/Jaime Lannister
Comments: 2
Kudos: 84





	Nowhere You Can Run That I Can’t Follow, Princess

**Author's Note:**

> And we have another Bronn and Jaime fic! Yay! Not sure about the title, but it was the best I could do. I'm terrible with them.

“You sister fucking little cunt.”

Jaime froze and felt like the wind was knocked out of him. Next to him his brother stumbled before catching himself. People in the yard turned to stare at the disturbance, at the man that raised his voice for all to hear, though aimed at one man in particular. It didn’t grab everyone’s attention, but caught enough that it would cause a spectacle. Tyrion turned around in a stumbling movement and his eyes widen at the sight of his friend. Jaime licked his lips and took a breath before doing the same at a slower pace.

“Bronn? What are you doing here?” asked Tyrion, shock evident on his face. “Have you found someone to pay you more than a Lannister could?”

Bronn glared and hissed, “A Lannister has yet to pay their full debt to me, the little fuckers.” Then his glare turned towards the oldest brother. Jaime tilted his chin up, defiant. “This little princess owes me more than just a little coin.”

“I’m sure Cersei would’ve paid you a fine amount,” said the knight, knowing full well what the other man was referring to but hoping he wouldn’t mention aloud. With how he called out to him he highly doubted that would be a kindness he’d receive this day.

The man in front of him was furious and Jaime would have to be blind and deaf to not realize that and that’s being generous.

The sellsword growled and grabbed Jaime by the tunic, pulling him close. Tyrion watched with wary eyes as Bronn rough handled his brother. “You’re lucky I don’t fuck you right here where everyone could see you.”

Jaime didn’t back down, only held his chin up and said, “I gave my word to assist them against the White Walkers.”

“You came here to die, is what you did, princess,” Bronn spat as he shook him. To reiterate his frustration he slapped the knight across the face then hissed, “You also gave me your word, you little cunt.”

The ferocity and anger in the sellsword was not something he fully expected, but couldn’t be completely surprised either. He did give his word, gave a couple promises outside of the agreement of their contract even, but he thought the only one that Bronn really cared about was the one that promised coin and land and a title. There was no indication of otherwise. What they did was find sexual relief in each other, solace to some extent in each other’s lips, distance from reality and the hurts for just a moment. That was all it was.

At least, that’s what Jaime told himself. He didn’t know exactly what his feelings were, with them being so bundled in confusion and Cersei whispering in his ear and bringing him to heel at her beck and call, but he knew something was there that could grow into something. Something he held for Cersei for years and it confused him and made him uncomfortable.

Where Bronn stood on that was something he didn’t put much thought in. He couldn’t, his feelings on the matter were complicated enough.

But the fact that the sellsword was here in Winterfell said quite a bit. He was not a man to put his neck out on the line for nothing, yet here he was.

“I did give you my word and I plan to keep it.”

“And yet here your ass is, in Winterfell, ready to fight the undead. That sounds like a death wish to me.”

“I don’t plan to die here.” That was the honest truth, he didn’t plan to die here. It was just a high possibility with the Night King as an opponent, but it wasn’t impossible. The thought of throwing himself into battle to just die was not something that crossed his mind.

Dying by Cersei’s hands, though, was a thought that ran through his head on occasion, on the nights that he missed her before everything went to shit in his life.

Bronn narrowed his eyes as he stared at him.

Tyrion cleared his throat, a couple times until he had both their attentions. “You can let go of him, Bronn, you made your point.”

Bronn glanced at his brother then glared at Jaime. “I’ll deal with you later, princess.” He shoved him away angrily, growling. “I’m going to find me a fuckin’ drink because whatever gods up there knows I’m going to need it if I’m fighting in this damn battle.” Then he walked away, his shoulders till tense and steps heavy with aggression, anger still running through his veins.

Jaime licked his lips and watched him go, not sure if the frustration in him was anger or sexual, maybe a bit of both.

“Well, would you like to tell me what that was about?” asked Tyrion as he looked up to his older brother.

“No, it’s nothing to worry about.”

His little brother didn’t look like he believed him. “Of course, that’s why he was hissing and manhandling you. I must have misinterpreted the camaraderie that was obviously taking place, my apologies for worrying.”

It was to be expected, but it didn’t stop Jaime from giving his brother a bland look.

* * *

Bronn kissed Jaime’s already kiss bruised lips, rough and demanding and the knight let him. Jaime clung to the sellsword and panted as those rough lips made their way back down his neck and to his shoulders to leave more marks. His body was spent and sensitive to the rough fabric that the sellsword partially wore and he wanted them off so he can feel more of the man’s skin against his.

Just as he was moving to relinquish the rest of the man’s clothing rough fingers took hold of his chin and stared him the eyes, serious as the dead. It got Jaime’s full attention.

“You know that castle I want?” asked Bronn.

Jaime nodded and raised an eyebrow. “Do you want a certain size now?”

“I want you in it with me.” Then, before the knight could respond, Bronn kissed him and began running his hands over the blond’s body. Jaime let him distract him and took off the rest of his partner’s clothes.

Bronn fucked Jaime again and when they were sated both men lay next to each other, shoulders touching and Jaime’s head tilted towards the sellsword. They both relaxed in their post-orgasm bliss.

“If we survive the battle,” said Jaime after a few more moments of silence.

The sellsword didn’t respond for a moment, but when he did Jaime had to scoff. “I’ll survive, you might not.”

“Do you want to survive or do you want me dead, make up your mind,” said Jaime with a roll of his eyes.

The man shrugged his shoulder pressed against Jaime’s and said, “I’m not the one that’s a fuckin’ idiot.”

“And yet you want me in the castle with you?”

“I tend to make poor decisions every now and then, apparently.”

Jaime pressed his temple to Bronn and closed his eyes with a snort. Bronn snuck his arm under the blond’s shoulders and kept it loose around the man’s shoulders.

Then the horn blew.


End file.
